Naruto: Cyberspace
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: When Naruto 'beat' Madara, he is transported to a world far more advanced then his own. Years after, he must face is past once more, but in a way he never expected. Naruto/OC. Rated M for reasons. Crossover elements with Summer Wars Main / digimon movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Cyberspace**

**Just an idea I had while watching Summer Wars and that one digimon movie. It will just a few chapters….a fairly short story.**

Ghost Vs Red Team!

Ghost, with a figure of a male shinobi, a black trench coat, black steel toes boot, ANBU armor, and a strange mask that made his blond spiky hair go back. The mask looked like Madara Uchiha new mask.

This person was the most powerful being in the Cyberspace. A program that powers everything in Japan and the whole world. Currently he was in the Battle Zone and like usual, he was undefeated. His current opponent was called Red Lion.

Like his name sake, he was red lion, but he was a humanoid beast with huge knuckles. He was easily taller than a normal sized house. The only clothing he wore over his red fur is a pair of ripped up blue jeans.

The two were in mid combat and Ghost was 'losing'. When facing a large opponent, Ghost was fake losing before going on for the victory like usual. Red Lion roared as he punched Ghost away from him. Ghost responded by bringing out a large blade that looked a cross between Cloud's blade and Zabuza's blade.

He swung the giant blade at the large lion creature, but Red Lion just caught the blade with a clap just as it was about to strike its face. The blond smirked under his mask before he let go of the giant sword and run up it as it began to disappear, much to Red Lion's shock. Ghost sent a powerful punch to Red Lion's face, sending him across the Battle Zone.

Ghost landed on the ground without a sound. As soon as he did, he had to dodge a swipe from the side. He turned to face his next opponent and saw a lean red shark like humanoid. It too just wore a pair of blue jeans.

Ghost dodged a few quick jabs to the face and then went on the offensive by using odd style that is known to the Uchiha. Using the Interceptor Style, Ghost cut in with a jab to the neck and then to the right arm, pushing the shark back. Ghost then put his hand on his left shoulder as blue seals appear and his palm pointing to the shark.

The shark's eyes widen and he knows he is screwed because before he is able to move, Ghost slides his hand down the arm in quick succession and a large blast of lightning is sent out. The red shark is blasted away like nobody's business.

Ghost does not have time to rest a giant red Ox like humanoid crashes down on him. Most would think that that would hurt Ghost but he barley felt it. In fact, Ox was surprised to see Ghost just standing there when he knew he smashed the mysterious blond.

All of this seemed to just annoy the blond. Most of his opponents were either very large, some fast, or a load of small idiots that though they could beat him all at once. However, he could take this idiot. Putting his hand on his right shoulder, his arm began to glow with more seals and his fist looked like it had ghostly blue fire on it.

Ghost then used something called the Frog Kata to jump out of the way of Ox's huge arms as he tried to attack the blond, but that ended up with nothing as Ghost sent his fist into Ox's chest, making spider web before being blasted back with a pained expression on its face like someone had knocked the wind out of it and broke its ribs at the same time.

With that, those three hard hitters were taken care of and all that remained of the Red Team was….about 100 smaller idiots were going to gang up on him. Figures. Quickly putting his hands in the tiger seal, seal glowed over his chest as all of the small creatures of varying species, but all still humanoid, leapt at him.

Ghost smirked under his mask as the air around him compress before he spread his arms and leg out and a massive blast of air blades shot out all around him, completely decimating everything around him.

When all was said as down, the Battle Zone was filled with groaning bodies as they all slowly disappeared with the roar of a none existent crowd.

"GHOST WINS AGAIN!" The announcer yelled out loudly above said crowd.

XXX

A blond hair boy watched all of this on a large TV screen acting as a bill board on a building. This boy was currently walking his way to school, but could not help but watch the battle that had actually taken place yesterday.

He smirked, his skills in the Battle Zone reflected his ones that he used to have long ago. Who is this, it is Naruto Uzumaki of course!

He continued his trek to school…yes, Naruto Uzumaki had gone back to school. On the way, he thought about the past. Back when he was a ninja, he was the strongest there ever was. However, when he thought he had beaten his greatest enemy, Madara Uchiha, he was wrong. The man used the last of his chakra to send him to another world where chakra is not used and technology is far more advanced than in his world.

However, being a street rat most of his younger years, he learned to fend for himself until he remembered that he had always kept all his important tuff on him. Including his parent's money.

So he got himself a good place to stay and most think he is rich, which he is, but he does not act like it at all. That and his skills as a ninja have dulled over time, but with a hacker friend that he met when he got to this place, he made Ghost and with the kid's hacking skills, he was about to recreate some seals and powers in the Battle Zone of Cyber Space.

Speaking of said hacker, he was calling now. Naruto fished around his pocket for his IPhone and put the call on speaker so that he could see the kid's face. Suprisingly he was using his Avatar's face on this two way. The kid was at least 14 years old while Naruto was 17. He had short red hair, green eyes, and dark skin. "Congrats on another win, Naruto. You going to tell anyone at your school that you're Ghost? I mean his is pretty popular."

"Nah, i don't need all that attention." Naruto said with a smirk.

"You are kidding right? You told me all those stories about your home world and you were always gunning for attention!"

"Look Izzy, in this world, I am not hated like I was. I am actually a bit popular and there are some girls after me….yes I am not stupid about that."

"Could have fooled me when you used to talk about that Hinata girl." Izzy deadpanned.

"Look, you know my reasons for that. I wanted to give her a way out. I didn't think she would be happy with me." Naruto explained.

"You keep telling yourself that." Izzy sighed. "Anyway, I called to let you know that I am going to a family outing this weekend."

"Heh, you don't sound that happy."

"That is because my family is huge and they always shouted and don't give me crap about being happy that I have family. I love them, but it does not mean that I have to like them!"

Naruto laughed. "Well good luck with that." Izzy just grumbled before he cut the connection. That is when Naruto noticed that he was at the front gates of the school.

As he walked through the school, there were a lot of girl that blush when they saw him, but he didn't pay much attention to them since they were mostly after his money. Not that he cared because he wasn't going to go after them.

"HEADS UP NARUTO!" a voice shouted.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Brad voice was way to noticeable. Seriously, the guy just didn't like him because he skills in all sports, yet didn't join a team. Most of the other jocks were not bothered by it while some like Brad are.

Deciding to show off since he was still outside, Naruto jumped high in the air and kicked the soccer ball with such force that it rocketed away from, zipped past Brad's pale face, and imbedded itself in the gate.

Naruto shook his head as the idiots with Brad 'tried' to get the ball out. That never worked and they never seemed to learn.

A few minutes later, Naruto is found in his homeroom class and the only other person in there is the girl that he actually likes. Natsume Sobaro. She is a beautiful girl with red hair that perfectly frames her heart shaped face, orange eyes, an hourglass figure that most girls are jealous of, and large c cup breasts. The only reason she does not have a boyfriend is because she acts like a tomboy and is pretty violent. He is wearing a pair of ripped up jeans, an orange shirt that had the saying on it, 'mess with the bull and you get the horn,' and some nice shoes. She sees Naruto enter and smiles. "Hey Naruto."

"Yo!" Naruto replied with his old sensei's favorite greeting with a smile as he sat next to her. Just then, one of Naruto's other friends, a tech nerd by the name of Takashi and one of the other tech nerds came in at that moment.

Takashi does not look like your typical tech nerd. He had brown spiky hair, red eyes, and a lean build. He did however, wear a shirt that said something about tech nerds get all the chicks and a pair of blue jeans.

"Naruto? You're a bit early….hell, so are you Natsume." Takashi said in surprise.

"You got a problem with that?" Natsume asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Takashi instantly panicked and brought his hands up in defense. "No! NO! Nothing is wrong with that, just making an observation."

Naruto laughed. Natsume liked messing with Takashi like that and that is a reason why he never went after the girl. He thinks that Natsume likes Takashi, and Takashi is to oblivious to see it. Just like with him and Hinata. But in reality, that is not the case.

"Oh! I gotta ask you guys something." Natsume suddenly said.

"Oh and what is that." Naruto said as he put his feet on his desk while Takashi opened up his laptop and messed with a program with his friend. He looked up, signifying that he was listening.

"Would any of you like to come with me on my family get together? It is pretty big and we usually get on each other's nerves, it would be great if I had a friend there." Natsume said.

Takashi looked at the girl with a bored expression before he smirked and said, "Sorry, but I have a job dealing with all this wonderful technology."

"That figures." Naruto and Natsume deadpanned. It was the same story every summer so far. Naruto put on a thoughtful look. Natsume was his best friend other than Takashi, was usually busy anyway, which would mean he would have a lot of free time this summer. "Yeah sure, I really got nothing better to do this summer." He said while closing his eyes. He never saw the two give each other a high five.

"Cool, then meet me after school and i'll explain more then."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto replied with a smile as the bell rang and the other student walked in. "Oh joy…class." He said, making his friends laugh.

"**You cannot escape your past…"**

Naruto suddenly looked around at that and saw the words on the board, yet no one else saw it. Then the words changed.

"**Be prepared…..Uzumaki!"** Naruto's eyes widened and he sudden'y did a silent Kai! And it was all gone.

"Naruto, what are you freaking out about?" Takashi asked.

"Oh, just not ready for the test." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oh bull, you say that everytime and you pass with flying colors!" Takashi growled while Natsume laughed.

Naruto chuckled as well, but he had to wonder, just what the hell was going on?

That voice could not have been Kyuubi, because as soon as he entered this world, Kyuubi did not, but the seal was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Cyberspace  
Chapter 2**

After school, the two met up and Natsume told Naruto that all he needed to do was meet her and the train station tomorrow morning and to go along with whatever she said. Naruto was skeptical about that last part at first but quickly got over it. If it was something major, he would deal with it one step at a time like he usually did. He just hoped nothing went wrong, but with that voice that appeared, he felt that something would.

But he was right, something was going to happen and it was going to change everything.

The next morning, Naruto trudge over to where he would meet his friend and found that she was already there. "You're here early." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well yeah, I need to get there as soon as possible. It is my great grandmother's birthday after all and she is the best!"

"Oh and how old is she going to be?" Naruto asked as the train arrived and they started to walk in, with Naruto carrying all the bags.

"She will be 90 this year." She said excitedly as Naruto nearly tripped.

"Really?" Naruto said weakly, "Geez, she is older that Granny Tsunade!"

Natsume laughed. "You do say the weirdest things, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"So, when I get to meet some of the people you are always going on about?" Natsume asked in all curiousity.

Naruto put on a sad smile. "I don't know, I haven't seen them in years and I have a feeling that can't see them."

Natsume blinked at that before a look of understanding came to her eyes. He did say that he was an orphan, so that mean that these people like this Granny Tsunade were dead.

Naruto had only told one person about his true past and that was Izzy. Izzy accepted him abut he was not sure if anyone else in this oddly high tech world would. After all, all this high technology and they still have not found all the good stuff yet. I mean, they had jutsu back in his would that could rival the stuff in this world.

Natume noticed his sad look and decided to sit next to him. "Hey, don't think about the past right now. Just think of all the fun we are going to have a in a few hours when you get to meet my family. Besides, you past can't be from another world that is in content war, can it?" she asked off handedly.

Naruto gained an 'oh shit' smile and said with a nervous laugh, "N-no. W-what made you think that."

"Nothing. I have a cousin who is into that type of stuff. He is pretty cool, but is way too into that stuff, but he never truly says much about how he knows what he knows." Natsume said with a laugh.

"Well, he should be a fun kid to hang around with." Naruto said with a smile before he looked out the window._ She freaking guessed it on the first try and she was wasn't even trying! That and she has a family member who know about this stuff? Next thing I know, it's Izzy who is her cousin!_ He had no clue what was in store for him.

_XXX_

A few hours later, they got off the train and met with a few family members before getting on a bus to pick up more family members. Naruto just smiled as they great him and talked about how rich they used to be in the past and how badass they were for fighting in wars and such.

If only they knew what war was like back in his world, they might take it easy, but he knew back there that were the same. Still, it was quite funny to be honest.

When they got to the big place that was mostly yard, but he did see a big house in the distance. _DANG! This place is huge!_

"You like it kid." Asked a woman, who he was not sure how she was related to Natsume.

"Yeah."

"Good, but Grandma is going to have her fun with you and I don't know how much you will like this place after you meet her."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She can be a bit harsh." The woman next to her said with a laugh. "I swear it is her warrior blood."

Naruto smirked. "Oh I am sure I can take out whatever she dishes at me. I got the same stuff running through me and I don't back down to easily."

The woman who told him that gawked before laughing. "Well then, let's hope you are not all talk then kid!" she said before she and the other ran ahead.

"Are you serious." Natsume asked. "You think you have what it talks to beat her?"

Naruto shrugged. "You knows, but I don't like backing down from a challenge."

"Oh…right, I nearly forgot that." Natsume laughed as they made their way to the front of the house.

Naruto saw an older lady greeting everyone and thought she was Natusme's great grandma, "Nice to meet you ma'am and happy 90th birthday!" Naruto said with a bow, trying to be polite, even though he was not most of the time.

Everyone looked at him in shock."What?"

"It's my mom's birthday." The woman said, a bit irritated.

"Oh…well sorry then." Naruto said with scratching the back of his head. "I really didn't who the birthday girl is and it is kind of hard to tell what age people are theses with skin care products making everyone look younger. It is like everyone has put a genjutsu over themselves."

The family blinked before smiling, though they were a bit confused about the genjutsu thing. "Sorry grandma, but he says weird thing every now and then."

"Oh? You weren't kidding were you." The grandma chuckled to herself as she lead the two to her mom's room. Boy, was this kid in for it.

XXX

An elderly woman in traditional Japanese formal wear was playing some odd game while reading a book, but was interrupted by her daughter's voice. "What is it?"

"I am home granny!" Natsume said as she ran into the room to hug her great grandmother. "I've missed you so much. Have you been feeling ok?"

"Never better, dear." She said with a smile.

"I was worried, they told me you have been sick." Natsume said.

"Probably nothing. Just stayed out to long in the sun."

"Oh that a relief." The girl said with happiness.

That is when her great grandma notice Naruto standing in the door with a smile on his face. "Hi there." Naruto said as he walked in and the sat his knees in front of the elderly woman, a bit nervous.

"Remember what I promised?" Natsume whispered as she moved away so that her great grandma could see the boy.

"Yeah, Natsume asked me to come to her little family outing and I said sure, it could not hurt. It is not like have much planned this summer anyway." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah so…we're going out." Natsume said quickly, giving Naruto whiplash as he stared at the girl in shock.

"Going out?" the elderly woman asked.

"Yeah, Naruto is my fiancé actually." Natsume said with a pleasant smile while Naruto's eyes were as big as dinner plates. He whipped his head between the two women in shock, especially seeing the elderly woman seemed to believe her great granddaughter. _ You have got to me kidding me! It that what she was going about earilier? I don't mind that much but…this is crazy!_

"Fiancé?"

"Yep. Fiancé."

"What is your name again?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile, but the elderly woman had a look of suspicion on her face, but she let it slide for now.

"So brought him home as I said I would." Natsume said cheerfully, completely missing her great grandmother's look.

"Naruto."

"Yes?"

"This great granddaughter of mine is no push over. Are you man enough to make my Natsume happy?" she asked.

"What? Heh, yes I guess I am." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"Man enough to die for her?"

At that, Naruto looked shocked. He now knew what the others meant by harsh. The warrior blood in this woman was just trying to make her family happy and her harsh words made it so. He liked this woman. Gaining a determinate look on his face that he used to have when he was a kid just starting out being a ninja, he gave her the answer. "Yes. I have almost died in the past to keep my friends safe and I would do it for Natsume as well."

The great grandma stared at him for a few seconds, determining if this boy's words were true and wondering if he was related to an old friend of hers. She saw a lot of her in this boy after all. Now all he needed was red hair. She then smiled and said, "Lucky girl." With a laugh. She the took a piece of clothing and handed it to her great granddaughter. "Here Natsume."

"The morning glory Ukata! Awesome!" Natsume said with a laugh.

Naruto just sat there, wonder what the hell just happened. And why was a simple piece of clothing that big a deal for the girl?

XXX

"I'm sorry!" Natsume said in a hurry once they were outside.

"When you said to go along with whatever you said back at the train station, I did not think it would be this. Not by a long shot." Naruto said with scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What, the badass Naruto never thought he would get pulled into being a girl's fiancé?" Natsume asked with a raised eyebrow

"No." Naruto said truthfully. "But why me and why now? You have the rest of your life to decide who you want to marry."

"They told me granny was sick and I told her she could not die until I showed her my awesome boyfriend, aka you." She said shyly. "Besides, really was no other person I would have picked."

"Wait what? What about Takashi? I thought you had a crush on him." Naruto said obliviously.

Natsume gave a looked that said he was crazy. "No! We are just friends, besides he has been helping in getting to know you better, because I like you. The time we've spent together has let me see more and more of you. Somewhere along the way, I kind of fell for you."

Naruto had wide eyes before he nervously scratched the back of his head. "So in the two years that I have been here, I have actually been on set up dates?"

"Yes." Natsume said with a smile.

"Heh, you could have just asked me out." Naruto laughed.

"I know, but you are so oblivious sometimes."

"You got me on that one." Naruto said truthfully. "And I do have feelings for you; I just did not think you liked me that way, so I never actually did anything."

"So now that you know…do still want to 'play' this out?" Natsume asked a bit shyly.

"No." Naruto said, making the girl flinch at his dead tone before the blond smiled. "I want to do this for real." He then pulled her in close and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Natsume's eyes widened, but it was over before it started, she initiated the next kiss and that lasted much longer.

Soon they had to break the kiss because they needed air. Natsume looked to her official boyfriend and smiled. "Wow."

Naruto smirked. "Glad you like it, but we will have to put this on hold because your family might be wonder where you took me."

"True." She said with a sultry smile. "But I want more of that later."

XXX

The two stared at each other in shock. Neither of the two had ever thought they see each other in a situation like this. Naruto stared at the younger red head that had gotten him stared as Ghost, the Cyberspace champion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the two suddenly yelled at each other in shock, making most of the family wonder how they knew each other. Including Natsume.

"How do you know each other?" Natsume asked the question that was one everyone's mind.

"Oh uh, he was first person I met when I came to town. He also set me up on my avatar in Cyberspace." Naruto said.

"So he gave you a better account because of his hacking." Natsume said with a frown.

"No, I just made it better, nothing illegal." Izzy said before he rounded on Naruto. "Now answer my question."

"Natsume is my girlfriend and she invited me." Naruto answered.

Izzy had wide eyes at that before he smirked. "So…that girl you always talked about was my cousin eh? Who knew."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a smile. Izzy smirked before his face grew serious. "I am glad you here. For some reason, there is some type of virus on the internet and it is messing with Cyberspace."

"What? How?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I am not sure how." Izzy said with embarrassment. "What I do is that about an hour ago, I began to mess with some accounts, causing chaos in a small shop and it a now spreading." He then handed the blond a controller. "And now all of Cyberspace is the battlezone."

Naruto sighed as he took the controller. "Great, I guess my Ipod is not enough for something like this."

"Nope, that is why you are using the big screen TV for this one. I already have my laptop hooked up to it." Izzy said, "Oh and I modified you avatar, you have two more attacks, one in each leg now."

"Sweet." Naruto said before turning back to the others, who had bewildered looks on their faces. "Come on if you want to know who I am in Cyberspace."

XXX

Back in the village of Konoha, Tsunade sighed as she sat at her desk. It has been two years since Naruto was cast away from this world by Madara Uchiha and this have been quiet. Too quiet for her tastes.

Another thing that bothered her was the disappearance of the stautue that held the remaining Biju and Sasuke too had truly gone missing. It was like all the true darkness of this would was gone, but it was too good to be true. Things like that just don't disappear.

With another sigh, she decided to mess around on the computer that she got. It wasn't the best in this world but it worked. As soon as she turned it on, she knew something was wrong. "The hell?" She connected to Cyberspace, which connected them to another world surprisingly, and found a fight going on. Shrugging, she decided to watch.

XXX

"YOU'RE GHOST!" Natsume yelled in shock after Naruto signed in and revealed who he was in Cyberspace. This made all the younger kids look at the blond in admiration while the adults all had raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, now you all get to see firsthand how good I am with this." Naruto said.

_Cyberspace…_

Ghost appeared on the main are of Cyberspace and looked around. It seemed really were in chaos and he could only image what was happening in the real world. That was when he noticed a long figure in the distance. It had a dark aura around it as it messed with other avatars.

Ghost, using his namesake, fade from sight before he punch out the dark figure away the avatar, who ran away in fear, but was grateful that Ghost had come. Other avatars in the area looked on with interest and messaged their other friends to see the upcoming battle. Soon, most of the world was watching.

The dark figure picked himself up and fully turned to Ghost, who took a step back in shook. It was the familiar face of Sasuke Uchiha, but something was off. His eyes were like his when he used Kyuubi. 'Sasuke' smirked. "You seem to recognize me, unlike all this fools hiding behind their avatars."

It was Sasuke's voice, just more demonic. Naruto decided to do the one thing with Ghost he had never done before. He spoke through him. "Who are you really…the Uchiha or something else?"

The uchiha's eyes widened. "So you DO know this shell." The shell said then smirked. "Fine I shall enlighten you. I am from a…different world. I am known as the Jubi. When a man named Madara Uchiha got rid of the _boy_ that defeated him, he sent that boy to another world, however, in that moment, the Kyuubi had enough and 'escaped' somewhat. It went to the statue that held the other demons and combined with them to recreate me. However, I did not have a physical form anymore since it was sealed up in the moon. So I took the only available shell out there and that was Sasuke Uchiha, who was lurking around, waiting to kill whoever won that battle."

"I see." Ghost said without emotion. In reality, Naruto had a completely freaked out. Sasuke was gone and the Jubi of all things was free. He gulped, he really hoped he could win this battle. Shaking those thoughts away, he directed Ghost to attack the Jubified Sasuke. "But I cannot allow you to corrupt this world any longer."

Sasuke caught Ghost's fist. "I am afraid that you don't have a chance. For when I find a way, I will be in the world you are in…the world I was supposed to be in….so I can find that BOY!" Sasuke then sent his fist in Ghost's gut.

Ghost was sent flying back like a rocket until he righted himself, and brought out his huge blade before rushing at the Uchiha with a wild look in his eye. Sasuke scoffed. "Please." He said as he evaded it and sent a palm strike, shattering the blade.

_Reality…_

"I-impossible!" Izzy shouted. "No one should be able to do that!"

Naruto glared at the screen. Things were now bad. If the Jubified Sasuke could do that, what else was he capable of? "I'll just have give this everything I got!" Naruto said with determination. The kids all cheered. Natsume's great grandma looked at this with narrowed eyes. She would address this at dinner.

_Cyberspace…_

There was chatter all across Cyberspace. People were going on about the same thing all over the world. Sasuke smirked. "Is that all you have….Ghost, was it?"

"You will know when I am finished." Ghost replied and he charged at the shell of the man he used to know and engaged in a Taijutsu match. Sasuke managed to block everything that Ghost threw at him with the Interceptor Style, which confused a lot of people consider that was one of the styles that Ghost used. However, Naruto faked a punch and got in a solid hit, stunning the demon that someone that was not the Sage of Six Path could do that.

"So, you really think that you can win? You really think you could do what the Sage of Six path could not do?" Sasuke yelled with a crazed look on his face. "I THINK NOT!" Ghost then got into the Frog Kata, which surprised the Jubi. "No way. You can't be him, can you?"

"Find out for yourself." Ghost replied as he ran forward and disappeared before he manged to punch Sasuke in the side of the head. Seeing that punch stunned him, Ghost made his left arm glow with the seals and sent a massive bolt of lightning right at the shell of his former best friend. The result sent eh Jubi packing.

However, the fight was far from over as he heard laughter that echoed. "Finally! I think I have found you, but I am sure you can do better, right….Naruto?" Ghost paused at that, making the world wonder who this Naruto was.

The Jubi did not give Ghost anytime for him to respond because he then disappeared and then reappeared in front of the masked blond. He then proceeded to thrash Ghost around the area like it was nothing. Naruto could barely his controller to work.

In the end, Ghost was lying on the ground, battered and broken. His ANBU armor was missing a few pieces while the rest of it was cracked and half of his mask was gone to reveal some of Naruto's face, but it did not have the whisker marks.

"So…you are him, but you are in that world, not really here." Jubi said aloud in anger. "Naruto….if you are listening. I would fight a way to fight for real….either get here yourself or find a better way to fight through your avatar. I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon. Or else…the clock shall countdown to your world's demise. I can easily destroy the world from in here." With that, the Jubi walked away, looking for more avatars to steal or destroy.

_Konoha…_

Tsunade, along with her hidden ANBU, could not believe what they were seeing. The Ten Tails was back, but it was in SASUKE UCHIHA of all people! Not only that, Naruto was alive and in another world! "Just what the hell is going on!" she screamed out, making Shizune hurry into the room wondering what had happened, only to see Tsunade messing with the computer.

"What is wrong?" Shizune asked.

"He is alive." Tsunade said with tears in her eyes, making Shizune's eyes widen. The Hokage then dragged her assistant over to the computer to watch the recording of Naruto's fight as well.

Things for Konoha were about to get interesting again.

_Reality…_

Naruto stared in shock at the screen. Ghost had been completely decimated and he barely do anything about it. And what was worse was the fact that the Jubi had taken over Sasuke's body. However, the real question was HOW?

The kids looked a little scare at the prospect of something bad happening because of this Jubi while all the adults had glares at the screen. They just believed that this was some sort of cyber terrorist.

Natsume looked at her boyfriend then to Izzy, who had a fearfull lok on his face then back to Naruto's shocked a face.

Before she could say anything, her great grandmother spoke up. "Well. We might as well eat since it is dark out. We can figure this out tomorrow." She then gave them all a smile, which seemed to brighten up the mood of everyone there and they complied with her request.

XXX

Dinner was a simple affair in the eyes of most, but Naruto was not that simple. Since arriving in this this world, he had been alone again. The only time he wasn't alone at dinner was when he would spend dinner with Natsume, some time with her and her parents, or with her and Takashi.

This dinner, however, was like being with the Konoha 11 and the elder ninja again. This brought a sad smile to his lips. A family was a family after all and Konoha had been his family. This people were becoming his family and they were all nice and cool in his opinion. They all hazed each other for the fun of it and acted like a real family. It was good to see.

Natsume great grandma saw all this flash across the blond's eyes and decided to ask the question that has been bugging ever since she laid eyes on the blond and learned of his name. "Naruto. Your last name is not common in japan. As far as I knew, they died out when I was a young girl."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I know this because the last Uzumaki I ever encountered was my best friend, but she disappeared and I never saw her again. I stil miss her to this day." The old woman said before he gaze became sharp. "So tell me boy, how is it that you possess the Uzumaki name when they are all gone?"

Naruto had a look of shock on his face before he put as a sad smile. "Because I am the last." He said, making the family all have wide eyes as he went through his pockets. "Although I have a feeling that you are not telling me everything, I will say this, I was the last in my old home as well. My mother and father died the day I was born." He then took out a picture of his parents and used his ninja skills to throw it over to the old woman who caught it with ease, making a lot of eyes widen.

When she looked at the picture, the world seemed to stop all around her and her eyes widened and watered. Kushina Uzumaki, he first best friend was this boy's mother! She slowly put the picture on the table with care and smiled. "I guess I should say how the Uzumaki disappeared?"

The group nodded, wanting why the woman was so emotional.

"The Uzumaki were part of this world and had gotten into an old art known as Seals. Soon, they found a way to another world. We would not see some of them for years and when they came back, they had barely aged, but they had many scars, both physically and mentally." That part made Naruto widen his eyes. "It was a world full of ninja that had power we could only dream of. Kushina went there and did not come back for a few years. Then she came back and taught me some ways to manipulate my chakra and hone my reflexes. However, I knew something was off, like she was carrying a horrible burden."

"Kyuubi." Naruto said sadly.

The elderly woman nodded. "She was forced to be its next Jinchuriki. However, the grief did not end there; she was to take the remaining Uzumaki into that world and then she left, never to return." She paused at that before she looked at the blond haired boy, as if to let me continue the rest of the story.

Naruto nodded. He did not know how these people would react the past, but he would tell them anyway. Hopefully they would accept him. And so he told them. From what happened to his mother to his childhood and then to the war and its outcome. It was a long tale and everyone had solemn looks on their faces.

However, it was Izzy who spoke. "I knew you were telling me the truth about how you got here, but you never told me most of that other stuff."

"I didn't know who you would take it." Naruto said sadly. "I can understand if you all hate me now." However he was shocked when Natsume latched onto to him with tears in her eyes.

"I will never hate you like those villagers in the beginning." She said softly, but everyone heard it and they smiled. Naruto looked to the others and saw all the accepting looks everyone was giving him. It made him happy.

The elderly woman smiled and said, :"I know I don't have to ask this, especially after what you have told us, but you will protect my granddaughter if anything ever happens to me, right?"

"Of course I will." Naruto firmly.

"Good." She said with a kind smile

XXX

"I still can't believe you are from another world." Natsume said as she held on to him as they walked to their room for the time being.

"Believe it." Naruto replied with old catch phrase, which made the girl smirk before it turned into a frown. 'What is wrong ?"

"Can you do it? Can you beat that monster?" she asked worriedly.

Naruto smiled as he held onto her. "I have to. There is always a way and I just have to find a way. Izzy is fixing Ghost for my fight tomorrow, so we just have to believe."

"I believe in you." She said as she smashed her lips to his before they fell on the bed, in a full blown make out session. After about ten minutes she pulled away with eyes full of love. "Take me."

"W-what?" Naruto asked shock.

"I want you." She said. "If this is our last day together, I want you to take me, make me feel like a woman and it will also be for luck. I have been in love with you a long time now…so please."

Naruto looked hesitant before he looked the girl in the eyes to see that she truly felt that way. In truth, he felt the same. "Ok….if that is what you really want." He said before they connected lips again.

**Lemon warning**

Naruto's hand traveled down her body until it reach her pants. The hand hen went under it to rub against her clit, making her moan in pleasure in the kiss. Before he forgot, he use one hand to put a silencing jutsu on the room so no one would hear them and come in.

She then moaned louder when he inserted two fingers into her pussy and pumped sensually while his other hand took off her jeans and panties. He then did the same with her shirt and bra before he rubbed on one breast while he sucked on the other, getting load moan from the girl

"Naruto!" she scream out before she came. Naruto smirked before she went southward and lapped up her juices, getting her more turned on as she came again. Heavy on lust, she looked at Naruto with sultry smirk. She then bent down to take of his pants and boxer to reveal his 9 inches, getting wide eyes from the girl and she took it her mouth.

Naruto let his head fall back at the pleasure he was getting at being sucked off. Soon, he too came in her mouth, to which she swallowed with a smirk before she climbed on top of him. Naruto smirked before he switched them, so that he was on top. "You ready?"

"Yes, but I am a bit afraid, this is my first time after all." Natsume said truthfully with a sheepish expression.

"So." Naruto said, not getting it. "This is mine too."

"Uh? You were so good before, so thought you did it before."

"No, you can thank ero-sennin for that. I had to proof read his books."

"I have no clue what books you are talking about, but I can only assume that they were dirty. So I have to thank him later." She said.

"Maybe in the afterlife." Naruto said sadly, getting a nod from the girl before he thrust himself into her, breaking her barrier. Her face grimaced in pain, but after a while, the pain lessened and she gave the blond the go ahead.

Naruto nodded before he started to pump into her, getting sexy moans for the girl as he pounded into her. "Oh yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!" she screamed, to which he complied, making her scream out in pleasure.

Soon, the end was nearing. Her tight walls clamped down around his length and they both screamed each other's name as they came together.

After that, the laid in each other's arms in peace. "That was amazing." Natsume said dreamily.

"Yeah." Naruto said before they both fell asleep.

Tomorrow was the day they would have face many trails.


End file.
